littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RyuseiRanger18
is the 18th episode of Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger and is the 67th episode of the Gladiator Series franchise overall. Summary Without hesitation Ray agrees to do a mascot segment on Capella Amusement Park. But unfortunately, his twin brother Hisashi Harukawa is also set on keeping the role for himself; throwing them both through a series of strange tasks to determine the true Capella Mascot Prince! Synopsis As Tsubaki decides to help the RyuseiRangers in any way she can, Ray is offered a gig as a mascot trying to entertain children under Tsubaki's disguise as reporter. However, Ray's younger twin and idol superstar, Hisashi Harukawa, is less than pleased about working alongside Ray and keeps trying to hog the limelight for himself. The two mascots are put in a battle to decide who gets to sample an entertain. After Hisashi wins a mascot design contest and Ray wins a reporting contest, they are both pitted against each other in a race dressed as the mascots they designed. Ray wins the race, but Hisashi's determined to keep going even after falling at the finish line, which inspires the crowd. Just then, Blackgate and Gothic targets Hisashi and creates a water flea Nightmare Fukisokusha, Infinity Mijinion, who can copy himself into clones to proves challenging. However, using two coords, Ray manage to take down Mijinion with his new skill, Ageha Aerial Butterfly Slash, allowing to them to destroy the Fukisokusha. Shortly after that, Mijinion has enlarged and the MetaStar Robots comes in respond. However, Mijinion's clone grabs Eros from behind, threaten to rip him apart. Soon, with Ray's new aura since he failed in this year, Fleur create the Papillon Buzzsaw to destroy the clones surround the area. Then, they combined into RyuseiOh to defeat him once again, gained the new Saint Cards. Afterwards, Ray has newfound respect for Hisashi, who turns out to be one of the Nagareboshi Academy alumnus, much to everyone's surprise. Major Events *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Ageha Hishou Tatsumaki **Ageha Kuuchuu Chouzen *Ray's younger twin, Hisashi Harukawa, appear for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. RyuseiRangers *'Tsubaki Hiragi / Ryusei Muse' *Daisuke Akashiro / Ryusei Red *Izumi Aoshima / Ryusei Blue *Nagisa Izayoi / Ryusei Yellow *Ray Harukawa / Ryusei Violet *Chris Kurowaki / Ryusei Black *Jun Akisato / Ryusei Green Allies *Telemachus *Eurycleia *Eros / Eisuke Aigasaki *Inferno / Ryukichi Hattori *Ocean / Toshito Umimaki *Thundar / Raiki Kimura *Fauna / Fumiya Chimaki *Time / Alan Tokinomiya *Fleur / Dan Hanamiki Villains *Blackgate *Gothic *Thrash *DroneCore *Fukisokusha Monster: Infinity Mijinion Secondary Characters *Mukuro Namikizu *Minori Akisato *Sanae Amemiya *Lucas Fuyukichi *Ikki *Hisashi Harukawa *Jotarou Kanda Trivia *'Saint Cards debuted': Miracle Mascot Coords. The Sigma Coords that obtained from Fukisokusha monster are Sky Feather Bridemaid and Hibiscus Spa Massager. **'Disguise Coord used': Reporter and Mascot. *Ray's theme song, A Walk of Joy and Dream, was played during the episode for the second time. *At the beginning of the transformation sequence, Ray is seen with the costume hairclips, even though he does not actually wear them during the race. *The scene where Hisashi Harukawa, dressed as Prince Knight, crosses the finish line after Ray and lays tired with a smirk is reminiscent to the final scene of a popular manga/anime series, Ashita no Joe. Category:Episodes Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger Category:Project Gladiator RyuseiRanger episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Gonzo Category:Fan Anime